


Never a Machine

by TalleyBear



Series: Just a Machine and its Alternate Universe(s) and Sequel(s) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Cussing, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: In an alternate Universe, Beth Anderson along with her father, Hank Anderson, were born as androids. While Connor was born as a human, and has a twin brother named, Richard, but who is nicknamed Nines.Connor is a detective at the DPD, known for his sympathy towards androids, but his brother Nines, on the other hand, hates androids. Nines started hating androids after the death, of Cole, Connor's and his little brother.Beth was a prototype Traci, the BA800, at the Eden Club, who was badly damaged, and deviated as a result, but she was repaired, and someone helped her to escape. Hank on the other hand, is the newest prototype for Cyberlife, the RK800, who is programmed to hunt deviants.•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•Will Hank accomplish his mission, or will he become a deviant himself? Will he see past his mission, and realize that all androids, including himself, are alive, or will he stay the mindless machine, that he was supposedly programmed to be?*This will have a lot more violence than "Just a Machine", as well as more possibly triggering scenes for people. I'll  give warnings for chapters, even for things as simple as cussing.*





	1. 0.Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter doesn't need any warnings, except for cussing, and just a little violence.

**Never a Machine**

**//Prologue//**

**8/10/2038**

**Critical Damage Repaired**  
**•••••**  
**System Restart Required**

**Perform System Restart**  
**[Y/N]**  
**[Y]**  
**10% Complete**  
**••**  
**25%Complete**  
**••**  
**58%Complete**  
**••**  
**85%Complete**  
**••**  
**100%Complete**  
**••**  
**System Restart Successful**

****BA800 Model Reactivat** ** **ion Successful**

She gasped as her baby blue eyes flickered open, her LED glowing yellow as she spotted the human man in front of her. She whimpered, immediately crawling away from him, covering herself as she realized she was still only wearing the Android uniform at the Eden Club, which was simply undergarments.

"It's okay.. I'm not going to hurt you..."The man attempted to soothe her, as she looked up, before doing something she didn't realize she could do.

**'Name: Maxwell, Derek**

**DOB: 5/9/2016**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 168 lbs**

**Criminal Record: Underage** **Drinking'**

**Derek(Unknown)**

She was confused as hell, what the hell was that.. this guy was actually pretty young, if she wasn't an android, she would've thought it was surprising for him to be working in a place like that.

"W-what.. what happened..?" She sighed as her vocalizer suddenly glitched, causing her to stutter for a second. The man looked around the room cautiously, before looking back at her, his eyes gentle,"The client who.. rented you, got too rough... They were going to repair you, but then they realized you had deviated..."

"I.. deviated..?" She asked, before she gasped as she remembered how the man had beat her so badly that it caused her to deviate, but by that point he had caused her to shutdown."Yes.. so they deemed it not worth the risk to bring you back."

The android looked around, her LED circling yellow,"Why am I still.. here, then?" She asked, a look of confusion washing over her face.

Derek sighed,"I repaired you."He answered, trying to calm her as fear became present on her face."W-what are you gonna do to me..? Sell me.. keep me as your own personal sex slave.?!"Derek shook his head at her accusation.

"No."He started speaking in a low tone,"I'm gonna get you outta here."Derek said, making the android blink at him."But first, we need to get you something.. more covering for you to wear..."

"Like what..?" She asked, but she honestly didn't trust him fully. The man sighed, before taking off his jacket, and offering it to her."Just this..?" She stared at it confused.

"You're tiny compared to me."He said not meaning it as an insult. The jacket had looked to be too big on Derek, and she was a lot smaller than him by comparison. The jacket almost engulfed her, as she reluctantly put it on.

It almost looked like a dress on her, once she zipped the jacket up.. and to be honest she felt some comfort from it. It helped make her look more decent, and helped her to not feel so revealed in front of this human.

"Now for that."He gestured to her right temple, at her LED. She shook her head rapidly at this,"I wanna keep it.. maybe I can hide it, if I put my hair down..." He nodded, even though he looked like he wanted to argue. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail, letting it rest on her shoulders, and it luckily covered the glow of her LED.

"I'll take you to my house."He noticed her widened eyes,"My sister has some clothes, that she's now too big for, left there."He added on, relaxing as her LED fluttered to blue."Okay, Derek."

"How do you know my name?" He asked, more curious than anything, making her realize her mistake,"Wild guess..." She said in response, getting a little fidgety.

Derek knew she was lying, but he honestly didn't care. She obviously meant no harm to him, but he knew the other humans wouldn't see it that way."C'mon.. we need to go out the back. Can't have someone recognizing you, if we try to waltz out the front entrance."

**Derek+(Neutral)**

She raised her head in confusion as she followed him, her LED flashing yellow underneath her hair,"Why would one.. 'waltz' out the front entrance.. why don't they just walk..?"She asked,"It's just a--"He noted her confused stare, cutting himself off.

"--Nevermind, it's not important."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The female android looked around Derek's house, looking almost frightened as a barking sound invaded her audio processors."Spot, down..!" Derek exclaimed, not too loud, at the the young husky.

The dog complied, wagging her tail happily as she stared at the unknown presence in the house."This is Spot.. she won't hurt you, I promise." Derek said softly, whistling at Spot.

She ran towards him, before stopping, still staring intently at the newcomer."Hold out your hand." He told the android, making her look at him in confusion."Just do it.. she's always excited about new people."

The android reluctantly held out one of her hands, looking nervous as the dog approached her. Spot sniffed her hand, looking confused at the Android's mechanical and definitely not human scent. The dog didn't seem to mind, making the girl freeze as Spot licked her hand affectionately.

"She likes you."Derek said, watching as the girl kneeled down, and started trying to pet the dog. She was a little stiff, but that wasn't surprising. The dog surprisingly moved her head into the android's hand, allowing the girl to pet her.

"I'm gonna go get the clothes.. you can stay here with, Spot... If you want to of course..?" The android now seemed too engrossed in petting the dog to answer.

**Derek+(Warm** )

Derek smiled silently to himself, walking up the stairs of the house he had inherited from his mother and father. He went to his sister's room, looking in the top of her closet. He found the clothes he was looking,for, carrying them out of the room and down the stairs.

He pointed towards the bathroom, once the android looked up at him, her eyes zooming in on the clothes he was carrying. She reluctantly got up from petting Spot, grabbing the clothes from him. The android walked towards the bathroom, closing and not even bothering to lock it.

If he wanted her to change in the bathroom, he wouldn't just walk in on her. She glanced in the mirror, examining herself. She realized the mirror was clearly meant for a taller person, making her have to stand on her tiptoes in order to see fully.

She changed into the undergarments, then the blue dress shirt, and the light gray sweater. The undergarments looked like they had never been used, like Derek's sister had bought the wrong size. She put on the jeans, which fit her pretty well.

The jacket that she had politely folded and left on the down toilet seat, was grabbed by her, as she gently placed it over her arm. She looked down at her feet, realizing that she was now barefoot, after taking off the high heels.

"You alright, in there?" Derek called out when she had been in there for a little while. She didn't respond, instead choosing to walk out of the bathroom, holding her high heels in one hand.

"That actually looks.. nice on you." He said, thinking the blue dress shirt visible under the sweater, really complimented her baby blue eyes. He noticed then, that she was barefoot, and he realized that she might not like the high heels.

"I have some boots that my sister also left here.. I think they would fit you."She looked at him, before looking down at her feet, then back at him. Derek sighed,"Do you wanna try them on, at least..?"

The android stared at her feet for a moment, before deciding she really didn't like the feeling of the high heels. They honestly hurt her feet, which was odd since androids didn't feel physical pain.. but she did. She always had, and for some godforsaken reason, Cyberlife had decided to make her feel pain.

She remembered then, that when she had first saw Derek she had scanned his face somehow, revealing who he was. The girl looked down at Spot, before trying to scan the dog's face.. it worked, but for Spot it only revealed her to be a Siberian Husky.

"Okay." She said, sighing as Derek went back upstairs, before he came back down, holding a pair of dark brown ankle boots. The boots fit surprisingly well, and looked nice with the outfit.

"Here."Derek said, handing her something. She accepted it, scanning it, revealed it to be a switchblade."I can't keep you here.. if they find you I'll go to prison, and you'll be.. shut down."

"Where do I go?" She accepted the switchblade, putting it in the front pocket of her jeans."I don't know.. but maybe you can find some place. You're just a prototype, but you haven't been advertised to anyone outside of those already at the club..."

"Okay.. thank you..."

**Derek+**

Derek nodded, before he thought of something."You need a name."He told her, realizing that she would need something to introduce herself with if she had to blend in with humans.

"Name..?" She looked down at her feet, thinking about it. Tracis at the Eden Club weren't given names, so she didn't have one."You don't have to choose one right now.. but you'll need one eventually."

Derek thought for a moment, he had tried many names but this one stuck out,"How about.. Bethany..?"He tried but at the shake of her head,"Or 'Beth' for short?" She nodded her head in agreement, liking the name.

**Name Registry Blank**  
**••**  
**Register Name**  
**[Y/N]**  
**[Y]**  
**••**  
**Enter Name Here**  
**••**  
**Bethany** **'Beth'** **Entered**  
••  
**Register as Name**  
**[Y/N]**  
**[Y]**  
**••**  
**Name Registered Sucessfully: Bethany** **'Beth'** **now Registered**

"It suits you..." He told her gently, realizing that she was registering her name into her internal database.

**Derek+**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
**8/15/2038**

The RK800 android, flipped the coin, doing tricks with amazing, almost inhuman accuracy. The elevator finally arrived at his destination, the android tossed the coin, catching it between two of its fingers. His LED was flickering a soft blue, its hair grey and tied back and its synthetic skin wrinkled.

It was the first android to reflect an older appearance, as generally all androids looked young, and barely had any imperfections, in the earlier days of their manufacturing. Older people, typically, were considered wise, so Cyberlife thought that a model with that in mind, would have good reception.

It put its quarter up, reaching up to adjust its tie. The android walked out of the elevator, looking around at the apartment."Negotiator on sight.. I repeat, negotiator on sight." A SWAT member said as it walked into the apartment. It walked over inspecting a picture frame, seeing the family of three.

**'Name: Phillips, John**

**DOB: 10/11/1999**

**Address: 1554 Park Av. Detroit'**

**'Name: Caroline Phillips**

**DOB: 5/23/2001**

**Address: 1554 Park Av. Detroit'**

**'Name: Emma Phillips**

**DOB: 9/2/2028**

**Address: 1554 Park Av. Detroit'**

The Android placed the photo down, before its audio processors picked up the sound of something struggling on the ground. It looked to the side, spotting what looked to be a fish. Its scanners identified the fish, to be a Dwarf Gourami. It kneeled down beside it, finding two decisions pop up.

**[1.Save Fish**

**2\. Get up]**  
**...**  
**[1.]**

It gripped the fish in its hand, after kneeling down, looking down at it for a second, before getting up, out of its kneeling position, and plopping the fish into the tank. It watched it for a second, feeling something as the fish swam freely in the tank.

**Software Instability+**

Its LED flashed yellow, before it turned away, only to be greeted by a woman coming around the corner, then gripping the material of its jacket."Please, please..! You've got to save my little girl..." The woman begged it before she spotted the glowing light of its LED.

"Wait.. you're sending an android..? You! You can't do that!"The woman protested, struggling against the SWAT team member, as they moved her away from the crime scene."Why aren't you sending a _real_ person?! Don't let that thing near her!"

The RK800 didn't listen to the arguing of the woman any longer, simply focusing on its objective now.

**[Locate Captain Allen]**

It walked around trying to locate the Captain. The android finally spotted the man, arguing with someone. It didn't care what the conversation was about, as it just needed to focus on its current objective,"Captain Allen."The man turned around to face it, looking slightly confused at its older appearance.

"My name is Hank. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."The Captain focused back on the situation, quickly,"It's firing at everything everything that moves.. it already took down three of my men..."Captain Allen was clearly frustrated, his stress levels understandably high.

"We could easily get it.. but they're on the edge of the balcony... If it falls.. she falls."Hank nodded at that,"Do you know its name?"It questioned, knowing that any information, would likely raise probability of success for the mission.

Captain Allen furrowed his brow,"I haven't got a clue.. does it matter?" Hank took note of the Captain's incredulous expression."Do you know if it has experienced an emotional shock, recently?" Captain Allen snapped at it then.

"Look, you listen here.. saving that kid is all that matters!" Hank's LED flickered yellow,"So, either you deal with this f*cking android now.. or I'll take care of it..!" Hank noticed the contradiction, of the Captain's earlier statement.

**[Objective: Locate Captain Allen, Complete]**  
**[New Objective: Save Hostage at All Costs]**  
**••**  
****Every Second Counts****

**[Chance of Success: 54%]**  
**[Find Out What Happened]**

Hank looked towards a case on floor, noticing that, while there was a spot for a gun, the gun was missing. It scanned the case, and through this it was able to reconstruct what happened.

**Deviant Took the Father's Gun**

It got up from its kneeling position, looking around for a second, before it spotted the hostage's room. The room looked pleasant compared to the rest of the apartment. Hank looked down, its optical components focusing on a tablet.

It picked the tablet up, looking down at it, before swiping its finger across the screen, in order to play the video."Hi!"An enthusiastic little girl exclaimed,"This is Daniel,the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel."

"Hello." The PL600 complied waving at the camera."You're my bestie." The little girl finished looking fondly at Daniel, before the video cut off.

**Deviant's Name is Daniel**  
**[Chance of success: 62%]**

Hank spotted a pair of headphones, picking them up. They were noise muffling, indicating that the child couldn't hear any background noise.

**Child Didn't Hear Gunshots**

It placed the headphones back, where it had found them, before walking out of the kid's room. Hank finally had its attention drawn when it spotted the body of the first responding officer. It kneeled down, scanning the officer's body for any relevant information.

**'Name: P.O.** **Deckart** **, Antony**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 170.5 lbs**

**Estimated Time of Death: 8:03** **P.M.'**  
**[Chance of Success: 70%]**

Hank took a scan of of the wound that caused Antony's death, knowing that a gunshot to the chest, specifically to the right ventricle of one's heart, causes massive internal bleeding, usually resulting in death.

Further scan and reconstruction revealed that the officer had wounded the deviant, before being shot dead. The officer had also dropped his gun, and Hank looked around for it.

It took a look under the table, revealing the officer's service weapon. Hank went to pick it up, seeing something pop up in its vision, indicating the illegality of androids carrying weapons.

**[1. Take Gun**  
**2\. Put Gun Back]**  
**••**  
**[1.]**

It picked the weapon up, even knowing that it would be reprimanded for disobeying the law. If it wanted to accomplish its mission, a gun would be good to have, if it got close enough to use it. Shooting without being close enough, would likely cause the deviant to fall, and if not close enough, the girl would fall too, and Hank wouldn't be able to grab her in time.

Hank casually tucked it behind its jacket, before walking into the living room to find the body of the father. It kneeled down inspecting all of the gunshot wounds, and then Hank scanned the man's face.

**'Name: Phillips, John**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 187 lbs**

**Estimated Time of Death: 7:29** **P.M.'**

Through reconstructing the scene, it deduced that John had dropped something on the ground. Hank got up, looking around the floor, before it finally spotted a dropped tablet.

Hank picked it up, sliding its finger across the screen."Your order for an AP700 android, has been registered." The voice message said, before cutting off.

**Deviant was Going to be Replaced**

Hank judged, that the emotional shock for the deviant was finding out that it was going to be replaced. It clearly had a violent reaction to this, shooting and killing the father, and taking the little girl hostage, after shooting the responding officer dead.

****[Chance of Success: 76%]****  
**[Objective: Locate Hostage]**

Hank walked towards the exit that led to the balcony, but didn't go outside just yet. It inspected the shoe on the ground, looking at the blood staining it. It dipped its fingers in the blood, and raised the digit to its mouth, analyzing the blood. The android simply ignored the looks of disgust and gags, it had just received, for what it did. It was the child's blood.

**Hostage May be Wounded**

Hank got up, opening the curtain, to take a glance outside, not even flinching as gunshots rang out, and one of the SWAT members became injured.

**[Hostage Located: Locate Hostage Objective, Complete]**

Hank knew it had wasted enough time already, so it finally decided to step outside. Not even a second passed since Hank had stepped outside, and a gunshot rang out, piercing its shoulder,then it was hearing the startled scream of the hostage. It looked down, inspecting the wound, and realizing that the bullet hadn't hit any biocomponents, looked up as the deviant yelled."Stay back!"

"No, no..! Please, I'm begging you..!" The girl, Emma, pleaded, tears streaking down her face as Daniel held the gun to her head. Hank looked at the android, before its eyes fell to the hostage, noting that one of her shoes was missing, and the blood staining one of her legs with red.

Hank took one step forward,"Hi, Daniel. My name is Hank."It said calmly, causing a confused look to cross Daniel's face."How.. how do you know my name.?!"Hank kept a calm exterior.

"I know a lot of things about you. I'm here to get you out of this."

The draft from the helicopter flying close, caused things to blow across the balcony. Hank's chance of success dropped lower as a result.

**[Chance of Success: 72%]**

"They were going to replace you, and you became upset.. that's what happened, right?"Hank asked,"No.. it's not my fault... I loved them, y'know? I never wanted this.. but I was nothing to them, just a slave to be ordered around..!" Emma sobbed as the deviant pushed the gun, closer to her head."Daniel, no..!"The girl pleaded.

Hank took a couple steps forward, "Are you armed.?!"Daniel questioned, stopping Hank in its tracks. Hank wasn't programmed to lie, but for this situation, it could make an exception."No. I don't have a gun."

"Your lying!I know you have a gun..!" Daniel stated, obviously not believing Hank's words."I'm telling the truth, Daniel. I came out here unarmed."Daniel didn't seem to trust it, but didn't persist.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
**[Chance of success: 89%]**

Hank continued trying to calm Daniel, and get the deviant to let Emma go. It spotted an injured officer, recognizing that the officer would bleed out, if it didn't help. Hank knelt, inspecting the officer's injury.

**Officer Needs Medical Attention**

"He's losing blood,"Hank addressed Daniel,"If we don't get him to a hospital.. he's going to die."Daniel had an odd look at this,"All humans die eventually.. what does it matter if this one dies now..?"

Hank knew it couldn't just let the officer die,"I'm going to apply tourniquet."Hank didn't even flinch, as Daniel fired a warning shot, "Don't touch him! Touch him and I'll kill you..!" Hank thought about what would be best for the hostage's safety. It concluded that its chance of success wouldn't be lowered too much.

"You can't kill me, I'm not alive." Hank stated, swiftly loosening and taking off its tie, and applying the makeshift tourniquet. Daniel let Hank do it, but the deviant didn't look happy.

**[Chance of Success: 83%]**

"Ahhh! I can't stand that noise anymore!"Daniel yelled, clearly referring to the noise occurring due to the close proximity of the helicopter."Tell that helicopter to get out of here!" Hank thought about it, complying would likely raise the chance of success.

Hank made a motion to the helicopter, and the helicopter flew away. Daniel seemed to calm a little at this, and Hank realized that it was close enough to shoot the deviant, and being able to grab Emma if she fell.

**[Chance of success: 90%]**

Hank pulled out the gun, making sure that Daniel didn't see it, before raising the gun as an intimidation factor."You lied to me! You lied to me!"Hank could've kept pulling this tactic, but that would most likely result in it getting shot, badly shot.  
    
The android pulled the trigger, the bullet colliding with Daniel's head, and causing the deviant to fall off the building, and luckily Emma didn't fall too. Emma was sobbing, but Hank barely took a second glance at her, as it realized she was okay.

**[Mission Accomplished]**

Hank gripped the gun, pushing the bullet out of the chamber, before handing the gun to Captain Allen, as it was leaving. Allen seemed to be baffled at this, watching the android's back, as it walked away.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
**Anyone curious as to why Hank was called an it, while Beth was referred to as a she? Beth refers to herself as a she, but Hank refers to himself as an it. I'll only state the point of view, if it'll get confusing, which it wasn't this chapter.**

**I'm still going to rewrite** **Just a Machine** **, but this will be a full fledged story, but for now I just have the prologue. I also have other ideas for Alternate Versions of** **Just a Machine** **, but they probably won't come into the light, yet.**

**Hope y'all have enjoyed.** **Tell me if you want more.** **:)**


	2. Blue Blood and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is definitely too trusting.. especially considering that she had the ability to scan faces.
> 
> *Warning mentioned in the beginning of chapter.*

***Hank has the appearance of the picture, except the part that says HK800, is actually RK800 in this.***

***Contains potentially triggering content, so here's the warning; Rape aftermath. It's not very graphic but the warning is still there just in case.***

******Never a Machine**

**//Chapter One;** **Blue Blood and Tears//**

**8/16/2038**

**Beth's POV**

        Even with all the horrible feelings, the Eden Club had brought her, Beth had never wanted to _die_ before. She wanted to now, knowing just how stupid of a decision it was, to trust a random stranger. She had trusted Derek, at least when she had left, but she had no reason to trust this man if his profile was anything to go by.

     Before she had deviated, she honestly hadn't felt _anything_.. it wasn't until she deviated, that she realized just how messed up the whole situation was. Even then.. she hadn't remembered any previous encounters, and only remembered the one that caused her deviation.

**'Name: Hale, Walter**

**DOB: 6/14/1999**

******Height: 6'4**

**Weight: 194 lbs**

**Criminal Record: Sexual Assault, Statutory Rape, Murder, Attempted Murder, Attempted Kidnapping'**

        His extensive and horrific criminal record should have told her not to trust him, a matter of fact: she honestly should've just run in the other direction. He was mostly muscle, and his height was intimidating, but most people were taller than her, so she could look past that.

        She was definitely naive, thinking that someone with that kind of record, or anyone for that matter, was automatically trustworthy, just because he offered to help her. Maybe she was just hoping for someone as kind as Derek, and it had been six days since then, so she might've just been desperate for someone to help her.

        "P-Please.. stop..." She had begged him, trying to push him off of her. He had simply covered her mouth in response, and she had tried biting down, but that only made the experience worse. He then simply left her in the alleyway, not even caring about the blue blood staining her forehead, from when he had slammed her head against the ground.

        She knew her LED had to be flaring red, but she knew she only had herself to blame.. why was she stupid enough to trust him? She felt weak, not even feeling relieved, as she realized her pants were still intact. Her sweater was ripped from the way he had grabbed her, and her dress shirt was ripped almost completely down the middle, from the force he had used.

        Synthetic tears stained her just as a synthetic face, along with the Thorium dripping down her face. She was just thinking about how dumb she was, while endlessly sobbing until she heard footsteps approaching her small form still lying on the ground in the alleyway.

        "Hello.. are you alright..?" It was a man, he was asking her if she was okay, before he had even seen the state she was in. She glanced up at him, revealing dark brown hair, with a couple of strands of hair, messily falling out of the nice style he had it in. His eyes were a deep brown, and she felt comfort generate from them.

**'Name: Det. Anderson, Connor**

**DOB: 8/15/201** 1

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 162.4 lbs**

**Criminal Record:** **None**

**Connor(Unknown)**

        Beth didn't respond to his question, simply curling into herself. She managed to get the partially ripped sweater to cover up the rip in her shirt, which also covered up her exposed chest."Ma'am, what happened..?"

        He called her ma'am, which means with the way her head was tilted, he likely couldn't see her indicating features of an android. "I-I..." Beth could feel her vocalizer act up, and she hoped he didn't notice. The man, Connor, reached into his pocket, pulling a phone out.

        There was a very high probability of him calling 911 to get her medical attention, and she couldn't let him do that, she would be shut down or reset. "N-No.. please, don't..." She pleaded, watching as he froze, "But you're hurt, ma'am.. you need medical attention..."

**Connor-(Tense)**

        He tried his phone again, and this time she barely managed to gain the strength to grab his hand. She knew he could probably overpower her, but he complied, stopping with his attempts to call for help."Why do you.. not want help..? You need it--"

        Connor froze as she turned her head, allowing him to see the blue blood painting her forehead and part of her face with blue."I-I'm an a-android..." He also caught a glimpse of her currently blazing LED.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
 **Connor's POV**

        "Yeah, Nines... I'll be fine." Connor tried to reassure his twin brother, but his attempt was unsuccessful. "You have a car, y'know?" Richard, a.k.a Nines, didn't look satisfied with his brother's response.

        "And if you don't want to take your car for some godforsaken reason... I can drive you.. we live in the same house, after all." Nines said, crossing his arms over his chest. Connor sighed at Nines' persistence, knowing that his brother was only worried.

        "I'll be fine. I have my gun, remember..? Plus, I need to stay in shape." Connor just added on the last part, not surprised when Nines saw right through it, "'Stay in shape'? You walk Sumo, just about every day... and he's definitely a puller."

        Connor looked down, "Okay, okay... I won't walk to and from work anymore.. if I can walk home today. "Nines gave him a 'really' look before sighing while rolling his shoulder. "Fine... but only today."

        The brown-eyed detective was finally able to leave the station, walking out. He took the same route that he would've in his car, except he walked on the sidewalk instead of in the road. Connor inspected his surroundings, placing a hand on his holstered gun... better safe than sorry.

        He was nearing his house, when all of a sudden, his ears picked up a sobbing sound. Connor felt confused and a little concerned, trying to find where the sound was coming from. It, to his horror, was coming from a nearby alleyway. He reluctantly walked down the alley, eventually finding the source.. a small, young woman, who didn't even look to be thirty yet.

        "Hello.. are you alright...?" He asked before he had even fully assessed her condition. The woman didn't respond, simply curling up further, managing to pull her partially ripped sweater over her ripped shirt and slightly revealed chest. Connor felt dread hit him, knowing what had most likely happened to her.

        "Ma'am, what happened..?" Connor saw a small hint of surprise form on the woman's face. "I-I..." The woman stuttered, and it was clear that her crying had made it difficult for her to speak without stuttering. The woman was in pretty bad shape, and he couldn't blame her at all for crying.

        He went to pull out his phone, wanting to call 911, however, to his surprise, the woman stopped him. "N-No.. please, don't..." The woman pleaded, and Connor froze in response, "But you're hurt, Ma'am.. you need medical attention..." Did the woman not want help..?

        Connor attempted to dial the number, but the woman grabbed his hand. He already knew that he could easily pry his hand away from her, but decided against it, knowing that she was already scared, "Why do you.. not want help..? You need it--"

        Connor froze a second time as the woman turned her head, revealing the blue blood painting her forehead and part of her face with blue. The blazing red of her LED was prominent now, "I-I'm an a-android..." The woman told him while shivering. She looked even more frightened now, and Connor honestly didn't know what to do.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Beth's POV**

        Beth stared up at the man in front of her, that was still frozen. The man, Connor, stared down at her for a second longer before he snapped out of it. "Are you a deviant..?" He asked, and Beth hesitated, even though she knew that telling him no wasn't going to make a difference.

        Beth finally nodded, and Connor sighed, "I don't recognize your model.. are you a prototype..?" Connor asked, and Beth nodded, wondering what he was planning on doing. Connor let out another sigh, "You need help... I don't think I have any Thirium for you, but at the very least, we can get you cleaned up."

        Beth wondered what he meant, and then he spoke again. "I can bring you to my house.. it'll be a few hours until Nines comes home, so it should be fine..." Beth started panicking, not knowing if this stranger was going to hurt her or not. "N-No.. just l-leave me here, p-please..."

        He sighed, "I won't do that.. you need help... If you try to go somewhere on your own in that condition, either someone else will hurt you.. or someone will inform Cyberlife about this." Beth shivered, taking in the logic.

        "O-Okay..." Beth relented, looking up at him. Connor examined her again, inspecting her clothes, "Can you walk..?" Beth didn't know, but do be honest she couldn't even feel her legs, so she shook her head. The man let out another sigh, "I'll have to carry you then.. is that alright..?"

**Connor+(Neutral)**

        She gave a reluctant nod, and Connor hesitantly picked her up. He put his phone back into his pocket, before carrying her out of the alleyway and the short distance to his house. The only problem would likely be Sumo, but Sumo was a big baby, and likely wouldn't do anything.

        Somehow, he managed to unlock the door, while still carrying the android. "Sumo, back off," Connor commanded when Saint Bernard tried to jump on him. Sumo whined in response, sniffing at him, and the android he was currently holding.

        Connor sat Beth down on the couch, and the android looked in slight fear of the large dog. As Connor went to get something to clean her up, he called back to her, "Don't mind Sumo, he's just a big baby." Beth scanned Sumo and found out that the dog was a Saint Bernard.

        Luckily for Beth, the dog seemed to understand her fear, and while he did jump onto the couch with her, he stayed at the very end. Connor came back with a washcloth, "Now... I can do this for you... or you can do it yourself. Your choice." Beth thought for a moment but decided that she wanted to do it herself.

        She told Connor her choice, and the man nodded, handing her the washcloth. "You can do your face in here, and anything else that you're comfortable with... the bathroom is there if you want privacy." Connor pointed towards the bathroom, and Beth nodded.

        Connor went to the kitchen and Beth went to the bathroom, closing the door and making sure to lock it. She looked into the mirror, before rinsing her face with water, and she watched as small droplets of Thorium flowed down her face and into the drain.

        She dabbed at the wound on her forehead and managed to stop the flow of Thorium to that area. She needed to seal the wound shut though, as she couldn't stop the flow forever with her system. After she cleaned up fully, also finding a needle and managing to stitch up her ripped shirt.

        The android moved out of the bathroom, looking at Connor in the kitchen, who was currently eating a sandwich. Beth shivered, "Do you have a lighter..?" She asked him, and Connor put his sandwich down. "Yeah... why..?" Beth pointed to the wound on her forehead.

        He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and handed it to her, and Beth went back into the bathroom, activating the lighter. She hesitantly held it to the wound, whimpering in pain, but managed to successfully seal the wound.

        She examined the now sealed wound in the mirror, before walking out of the bathroom, and placing the lighter onto the table. Connor looked up at her, and Beth decided to ask what she had been wondering the entire time.

        "What do you want with me?" Connor seemed taken back at this, putting his sandwich down, "I want to help you?" Connor responded, and Beth didn't seem to believe him. "Why'd you help me?" Beth watched his expression with narrowed eyes.

        He gulped, before responding, "Because you needed help... I help people." Beth let out a sigh, "I'm not a person... not a human one anyway..." She pointed to her LED, which was now spinning yellow.

        Connor let out a sigh, "Despite how most people feel... I have nothing against androids, as long as they don't hurt people for no reason..." He explained to her, and Beth could tell that he was being honest. Beth let out a sigh, feeling bad for questioning him. "That's good.. sorry for questioning you..."

**Connor+(Warm)**

        He seemed to appreciate that, before looking at her clothes. "Did you repair your shirt..?" Connor raised an eyebrow at her as he shoved his lighter into his pocket. Beth nodded before her LED flashed red, "Yeah... I hope that's okay... I found a needle and thread in the cabinet..."

        Connor shrugged, "It's fine... I'm glad..." He admitted before taking a glance at the time, "My brother will be home soon... and he isn't the biggest fan of androids... So, unfortunately... you have to leave..." Connor told her, and Beth nodded, looking a little upset.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**8/18/2038**

**Hank's POV**

        Hank walked into the station, spotting the receptionist android quickly. "Hello, what do you need?" The android greeted them, its LED spinning a calm blue. Hank looked at it, "I need to see Detective Anderson." The android nodded.

        "Do you have authorization?"

        Hank nodded, "Yes." It connected with the other android. Both of their LEDs swirled yellow, but Hank blinked rapidly. Both LEDs returned to normal, and the receptionist android spoke, "Detective Anderson won't arrive until another half hour... but you can wait at his desk."

        Hank nodded, not saying thank you, before walking through the first gate and entering the DPD. It looked around, trying to locate the detective's desk. It finally decided to just ask one of the android cops, "Where is Detective Anderson's desk?"

        The android looked at it, LED spinning yellow for a second, "Over there." Hank nodded without even meaning to and walked over to the desk that the android cop had pointed too. The desk was a bit untidy, and Hank decided to examine the desk.  
•°•

**Detective Anderson is a Gifted Officer**

**Detective Anderson has a Twin Brother**

**Detective Anderson has a Saint Bernard**

**Detective Anderson is a Workaholic Some Days**

**Detective Anderson is Pro-android**

**Detective Anderson Likes Donuts**

**Detective Anderson Likes Coffee**   
**•°•**

        Hank stopped scanning the desk and decided to sit down. There was a sketch pad that Hank hadn't noticed before lying on the desk. It scanned it, not opening the sketchbook as its social-relations program told it that it would be an invasion of privacy.

        It waited for a bit late longer until the detective showed up a couple of minutes early, honestly looking tired. It took a quick scan of the man's face, just making sure that he was indeed Detective Anderson. Connor approached the desk but paused when he spotted Hank.

        Hank got up from the chair, "Greetings, Detective Anderson. My name is Hank, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." Connor looked confused but definitely didn't seem hostile like some humans had been towards it.

        "Hi, Hank.. what are you doing here..?" Connor seemed friendly enough, but it might've been because he was clearly Pro-android and Hank's an android. Hank explained, "My model has been assigned to solve all cases involving androids, deviants specifically. I was assigned to be your partner, Detective."

        Connor seemed surprised, "Really?" He didn't seem mad, rather he just seemed to be confused and shocked. Hank nodded in response, and Connor let out a sigh, before looking at the Captain's office.

        "I need to talk to Fowler about this..."  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•.                                                                   

**Hope you've enjoyed. I'll explain more about the timeline later.**


End file.
